Small Crimes
by Deliciously Dark
Summary: An AU story surrounding Damon and Elena and the small crimes they commit to finally be one. They seek comfort in each other, but neither have any to give. It's a battle and neither are willing to give in just yet...
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I keep becoming unsatisfied with the stories I write, but I have faith in this one. It's an AU world, so I've changed it a tad. I decided to make everyone human except the Salvatore brothers. I've also decided to change the characters up a bit, so there will be immense amounts of swearing, drinking, and mature themes in this story. Since this is a story revolving around Damon and Elena's love, nothing in the television show has happened. Think of this as a brand new start for Damon, Elena and all the other characters. The only thing that is parallel to the T.V. show is Katherine… So read and tell me what you think.

**Small Crimes**

Chapter One

_It__'s the wrong time_

_She__'s pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I got no excuse_

She saw him and immediately, her breath was taken away. It was unbelievable and impossible. No one could be so beautiful and be real. She watched as he stood there in the afternoon sun, his black shoes standing out prominently in the green grass of the school yard. The summer wind blew his black hair gently away from his face and Elena reveled in his perfection. With her eyes, she traced every curve and contour of his flawless face, memorizing the arc of his lips as they twisted into a smirk, the sharpness of his high cheekbones and the squareness of his jaw line.

The way he stood there in the middle of the yard with such confidence and sureness knocked the air right our of Elena's lungs. She could watch him stand there for days, mesmerized by the paleness of his skin and the redness of his lips. Everyone's eyes were on him, not just Elena's. In a way, that made Elena feel certain possessiveness over this man. She felt that she had seen him first, and therefore, he was hers.

And when the beautiful stranger's eyes turned and met hers, Elena bit back a small gasp. His eyes were the iciest blue she had ever seen. Framed by dark, long lashes, the blue discs stood out like light in a sea of black. It was as if they were calling out to her, beckoning for her to come and take a closer look. She had completely forgotten every thought that ever crossed her mind. The only thing she was and could focus on were the icy pools of heaven staring down on her.

Elena began to take step closer, her grip tightening on her backpack and a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. The stranger's lips pulled into a crooked smile as he watched her every move. The smile revealed his perfect white teeth. They glinted in the sun like diamonds and flashed in Elena's eyes, temporarily blinding her. But she liked it.

Yet looking closer into his endless eyes, Elena hesitated. She saw the welcome written plainly on his face, his emotions were an easy book to read, but in his eyes, there was cloudiness, a mask, something covering the true and raw emotion held within. And something within Elena knew not to walk any nearer. Something told Elena to stay away, no matter how much she hated to.

She steeled herself, let out a long, disappointed sigh and turned away from the beauty her eyes longed to hold.

-x-

Later that night, Elena had invited Bonnie and Caroline over for a spa and sleepover. It was Friday night after all. They had set everything up in the living room and had ordered takeout from the local Chinese restaurant. Elena had kicked Jenna and Jeremy out, forcing them to go to the Grill because she sought some alone time to catch up with her two best friends.

They were currently sitting on the couch, painting their toes and eating Chinese takeout at the same time.

"So Elena, how was your first day back to school?" Bonnie asked while she painted her toes a bright fuchsia color.

Elena's parents had died last year in a terrible car accident. She and Jeremy needed to take a long break from Mystic Falls and moved away for the rest of the school year and the summer vacation that followed. They decided to come back, to continue with their lives, and moved in with their aunt Jenna. Today was Elena's first day going back to school since the accident.

"It was okay," Elena said as she swallowed her orange chicken. "I saw someone on the front lawn after school and I didn't really know who he was. Have new people moved into town when I was gone?"

Caroline perked up. "What did he look like?"

"Black hair and blue eyes? I didn't really get a good look," Elena lied. She didn't want her friends to know that she had been staring at the stranger rudely, and how she noticed there was something hidden in his eyes.

"That's Damon Salvatore! He moved here with his brother Stefan about two months after you left. I think they're living with their uncle…? Anyway, I think Damon is the hottest piece of man candy alive! And his brother isn't so bad to look at either." Caroline was so excited that she began waving her plastic fork around, flinging pieces of chow mein into Bonnie's hair.

"Calm down, Car," Bonnie warned as she plucked pieces of noodle from her long brown hair. Elena just rolled her eyes and sighed. "But really, Elena how was your day today? Is everything okay?"

Bonnie was the caretaker in their group of friends and sometimes Elena appreciated her concern, but right now, her mind was elsewhere.

"It was fine. I ran into Matt and it was a little awkward considering our unexplained break-up last year. I should talk to him about it sometime soon…"

Caroline set down her plate of food with a clatter. "He seemed pretty upset after your break-up. He told me that he tried calling you but you wouldn't answer any of his calls."

Elena glared at Caroline from her seat on the couch. She hated it when Caroline acted like a know it all. "Maybe it was because I discontinued my phone. I wanted no memories of Mystic Falls with me when I moved. He should've waited to call me. He knew I wasn't ready."

Caroline shrugged.

"But I'm back now and I'm ready to have my old life back," Elena said with absolutely no enthusiasm. In truth, she didn't want her old life back. She was tired of being the vulnerable and shy girl that everyone knew as the girl with the pretty face whose parents died. She wanted to be remembered for something else…

"Elena, I have to warn you, now that you're back in town, a few things have changed," Bonnie whispered from her seat next to Elena. Caroline was probably holding a grudge against them and went back to painting her toes.

"Like what?" Elena snapped. She quickly regretted bursting out at her friend like that.

Bonnie blinked. "The Salvatore brothers are trouble. I've heard many bad things about them and I just wanted to tell you to stay away, especially from Damon. He has a history of playing with a girl's heart and leaving it on the ground without a word."

Elena scoffed at Bonnie's words and stood up. "Bonnie, I love you, but you need to stop playing mom with me. I'm eighteen and I surely can take care of myself."

Then Elena picked up the empty cartons of Chinese food and went to toss them in the trash. But while she was in the kitchen, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and she didn't know where they were coming from. There was a familiarity in the sense of being watched and Elena swallowed the bile that arose in her throat. Though she couldn't remember ever being watched before, the feeling of it sent shivers down her spine. The walls of the kitchen began closing down on her, trapping in the small space like an animal in a cage, revealed for everyone to see. Elena glanced around desperately, looking for an offender, but no one was anywhere to be seen.

_Calm down_, Elena scolded herself. She was being paranoid once again.

Hastily, Elena shut the shutters of the window above the sink and rushed back to the living room, pulling her jacket off the hanger and hurriedly threw it on over her shoulders.

Bonnie and Caroline looked up. "Where are you going?" They both said simultaneously. Elena hastily picked up her car keys. "I kind of want some air. You want to come?"

Bonnie and Caroline shrugged before they too slung on their jackets and followed Elena out the door.

While driving, Elena decided to visit the Grill. She hasn't been there in a while and she missed the old bar and the smell of the worn wood within.

When they arrived, it was crowded as expected for a Friday night. Elena looked around for Jeremy and Jenna but they were no where in sight. Probably out to explore the town and refresh old memories.

"Why are we here?" Caroline whispered in Elena's ear as they stood awkwardly by the entrance. Elena's grip tightened on her car keys and she watched as her knuckles turned white. She had no idea why she wanted to come here and why she dragged her friends here either. Maybe she wanted to say hi to everyone that she missed at school today, or maybe she was hoping a certain pair of blue eyes would be here…

And sure enough, there he was, sitting at the bar with another very attractive person. It was as if he was a magnet; Elena's eyes were immediately drawn to the back of his head. And then Elena looked at the person sitting next to him. He had light brown hair and was wearing a grey jacket. They were sitting closely and conversing in a much stressed manner.

"I'm going to the bar," Elena said absent-mindedly to her friends as her eyes were still trained on Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie gripped her wrist, pulling her backwards. "You can't go. You're eighteen, Elena. I don't know about where you've moved but here in Mystic Falls, it's illegal to drink at your age."

Elena yanked her wrist out of Bonnie's grasp. "I'm not going to drink," she replied curtly and walked away, leaving her stunned friend behind her. She would apologize for that later.

Elena walked slowly to the bar, a whir of words jumbled in her head. She didn't what to say to Damon, or the man sitting next to Damon. She didn't even have a clue if Damon knew who she was. Of course he wouldn't, she just moved back.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Elena plopped down in the seat two away from Damon. She propped her elbows up on the counter and rested her tired head onto her hands. Inhaling deeply, she smelled the rich scent of scotch and beer in the air. Somehow, that was soothing to her nerves.

Suddenly, Elena felt two pairs of eyes on her. She looked up and smiled; sure enough, Damon was looking right at her with his intense blue eyes and the man sitting next to him was looking at her with deep green eyes. Elena smiled at the two before calling up the bartender.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" A smooth voice asked her from her left side. The air from Elena's lungs escaped her like a balloon. Was he really talking to her?

Elena looked bashfully to her side to notice that Damon was indeed talking to her and that Damon's companion was now talking silently on the phone, paying no attention to her.

She held up a finger for the bartender, telling him to wait, and the bartender left with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking as well?" Elena asked coolly. She was really good at putting up walls and wearing masks to hide her emotions. On the inside, each one of her nerves felt like a live wire. She was literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Touché," Damon replied and sipped his scotch. Elena watched with big eyes as he brought the crystal cup to his mouth and parted his lips sensually. Then she watched as the caramel liquid slid into his mouth and escaped a little, dribbling out the corner. "But I'm used to getting what I want," Damon finished.

Damon politely brought a napkin to his mouth and dabbed away the scotch. Out of nowhere, he patted the barstool next to him. "Have a seat," he ordered to Elena.

She glanced at Damon's friend, who was still on the phone. Damon followed her gaze. "Don't mind my brother, Stefan; he's always on the phone."

Not reassured by much, Elena stayed glued to her seat. She felt her palms prickle with anticipation as she watched Damon turn to his brother and whisper something in his ear. Then Stefan looked at Elena and nodded, before leaving out the door.

"I won't bite," Damon guaranteed in a low voice as he gestured for Elena to come closer. Elena swallowed her fears and scooted over to Damon's side, her heart pounding and her breath quickening.

Damon twisted in his seat so that their legs were centimeters apart from touching. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I," Elena started, but she lost her voice. Embarrassed, Elena quietly cleared her throat before continuing. "I just moved back recently. I was out of town for a while."

Damon nodded and picked up his glass, swirling his scotch before setting it down on the counter with a satisfying clatter. "Why did you leave town?"

Elena's throat clenched. She didn't really like talking about her parents' death because she just assumed everybody knew already. She never really prepared herself for when she had to actually explain why she left school so suddenly and why she didn't come back until now. Elena wiped her palms against her jeans.

"Family troubles," she replied quickly. Then she looked down, unable to meet Damon's eyes, which she knew were watching her intently, studying every emotion that flitted across her face. Upon thinking that, a blush began creeping up her neck. The air in the room suddenly felt very hot and very tight.

"I have a lot of those," Damon finally said with resignation.

They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Both of them were playing back memories in their heads, winding and rewinding each and every moment they had with the ones they loved. Sitting next to Damon, it made Elena realize that she wasn't alone, that she wasn't the only one drowning in her sorrows. There was something about Damon Salvatore that made him one with her. There was something about him that made him lonely and hurting, and Elena liked it. The thought comforted her because it allowed her to think that she wasn't alone in this. And even though their moment was sad, it was real and Elena couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"You okay?" Damon's soft voice asked her. Elena quickly blinked back the upcoming onslaught of tears and wiped the corner of her eye with her wrist roughly. She felt him shift a little closer to her and she could smell the sharp alcohol and soft mint in his breath as he exhaled into the air they were sharing.

"I'm fine. Sorry, we just met and I'm already acting like a fool. I'm Elena Gilbert." She stuck out her hand and Damon grasped it firmly. The feeling of the palms pressed together sent a shock of electricity up Elena's arm. Damon's palm was rough but gentle at the same time and Elena loved the feeling of the curves and calluses on it.

"Damon Salvatore. I've heard many things about you," he replied vaguely. Elena wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion but tried relatively hard to ignore him.

Suddenly, Damon coughed slightly, grabbing Elena's attention almost immediately. She was then overcome with humility when she noticed that she still had a firm grasp on Damon's hand. Elena released it quickly before shrinking her hand back on top of her thigh. She felt herself flush a little and prayed that in the dim lighting of the bar, Damon wouldn't notice.

"Would you like a drink?" Damon asked in way that he was almost unsure of himself. A small smile spread across Elena's face.

"That would be nice, but I'm not 21 yet," she responded politely. Honestly, she was kind of scared to drink. The thought of drinking never interested her but she had never planned on getting a drink from Damon Salvatore before. Now that he was offering something to her, it made drinking seem almost pleasant.

Damon smiled the slightest bit, revealing the perfect teeth Elena had begun to grow attached to. "I'm not exactly 21 either, but like I told you, I'm used to getting what I want."

Elena nodded and watched as Damon called the bartender over. There was annoyed look on the server's face, but as Damon spoke slowly to him while making strong eye contact, the bartender's expression began to soften and he began to prepare a glass of caramel liquid. Elena was too mesmerized by the smooth way Damon handled things to notice the weirdness of the situation that just occurred in front of her.

Soon, Damon placed a glass in front of her on the counter. Slowly, Elena wrapped her fingers around the glass and sniffed the drink tentatively. There was the strong scent of Scotch and a mild warmness that followed. Cautiously, Elena pressed the cool glass to her lips and allowed a small drop of the liquid to slip inside her mouth.

Her tongue burned a little, but it was a good burn. It was a much needed wake up call, to sharpen her senses and bring her back to reality. Elena appreciated it very much. She needed a grip on herself.

"Thanks," Elena said once she had a bigger sip of her Scotch. She placed her glass on her small napkin and smiled appreciatively at Damon.

"No problem. Scotch always helps soothes my nerves," Damon replied, sipping his own drink. He looked so naturally doing it, like he was born to be a drinker. Elena wasn't really in to the bad boy type but there was something about Damon that screamed at her in a way she had never experienced before. Maybe it was the way his dark hair was tousled so carelessly but looked so perfect nonetheless. Or maybe it was the way his sharp blue eyes held so many emotions at a time it was almost impossible for Elena to read them.

Elena tilted her head to her side as she watched Damon with an inquiring eye. She couldn't help herself; she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He was beauty within the eyes of the beholder. The way his movements seemed so smooth they were almost fluid and the way his skin glowed in the dim lighting of the bar just sucked the air right out of Elena. And when they made eye contact, Elena felt like she could pass out from the nerves and the anxiety. Never in her life had she felt this way about someone on the first day they met and never in her life had Elena been unable to learn anything about a person the first time they met. No matter how much she studied him, Damon was a closed off corner, hiding from the rest of the world. Elena could pry and she could beg and coax but she knew that Damon wouldn't budge. There was a heavy weight upon his shoulders and sometimes Elena would see him slouch under the weight. But always, Damon would right himself back up and carry on, pretending that no one saw.

"I should go," Damon announced as he slammed his fifth empty glass down onto the counter. Elena looked up, dazed. She blinked a few times as she watched Damon throw a couple of bills on the counter and turn to her with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Elena Gilbert."

It took Elena a few moments to process his dazzling smile. She mentally punched herself for her stupidity before smiling back. "Likewise. See you around?" Elena didn't mean for that to come out as a question, but the uncertainty building within her just had to sneak out once.

Damon nodded in her direction before walking towards the door. Elena's gaze followed his every step and continued to linger on the swinging door as Damon walked out.

Unable to contain her regret now, Elena sighed and turned back to the counter. She picked up her half full glass of Scotch uneasily before downing it in one gulp, swallowing everything she just felt with it. It was nice; Elena had to admit to herself. For once, she could just swallow everything down and take what's coming at her with confidence. With a satisfying sigh, Elena stood up and left the Grill, pulling out her cell phone with Bonnie's number already dialed in.

"Spill," Bonnie commanded after the third ring. Elena smiled to herself. Bonnie always knew what was up.

"Just left the Grill. Where are you and Caroline?" Elena asked, dodging Bonnie's request on purpose.

"At your house," Bonnie answered with a clipped tone. She had figured out what Elena was trying to do. "Jenna was home and let us in. We're all waiting on you now."

Elena held her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she opened her car door and got in. Quickly, she jammed her keys into the ignition and started her car. "Sorry. I was caught up at the bar…"

"Talking to Damon, I presume?" Bonnie cut in.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled onto the main road. "Yes, Bonnie, I was talking to Damon. We were just introducing ourselves, nothing dangerous. I know you warned me about him and I will keep that in mind every time I see him, okay? Don't worry."

Elena heard Bonnie relax over the phone. "Alright, just hurry up. Caroline and I rented a scary movie and we want to watch it. I miss having movie nights with my girls," Bonnie replied.

"Me too," Elena said with a chuckle.

She and Bonnie said their goodbyes and Elena hung up the phone. It was really nice to finally be home and Elena knew that even when she was seventy she was going to remember this night in bits and pieces. She was going to remember this night with fragments of black hair, blue eyes and the smell of burning Scotch. And that made Elena smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Wow. Thank you everyone that responded to my story. It makes me very happy to know that you're happy with my work. I'll try to update this story frequently, but I do have another story to work on so bear with me. Enjoy chapter two.

**Small Crimes**

Chapter Two

_I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me.  
I need you to hold  
All of the sadness I cannot  
Live with inside of me._

Elena woke up the next day feeling… new. She felt like a different person. Old Elena would have never had the guts to talk to someone so mysterious such as Damon Salvatore, but the new and improved Elena did. And she was glad she had the courage to. Damon was someone that could leave at a moment's notice and Elena would have killed herself inside if she never met Damon before he left.

On her desk, Elena's phone vibrated. With a groan, she pushed off her heavy covers and walked towards it.

While walking, Elena glimpsed outside into the broad daylight. It was a cloudless Saturday morning and Elena smiled to herself. It was as if the weather itself was welcoming her home and Elena needed that support. She really couldn't get over the death of her parents herself because even though Elena made it look like she was okay, she actually sought the comfort and arms of someone else; someone that could hold her in her times of crumbling.

On the outside, Elena may look perfectly normal and happy, enjoying her last year in Mystic Falls as a senior. But in truth, Elena was broken. Her armor was cracked in a million places and there just was no possible way of fixing it. Ever since the death of her parents, Elena had been broken so badly she refused to talk to anyone, not her aunt and not her brother. The tragedy made her realize that all good things must come to an end. Things happened for a reason but Elena just didn't know what she ever did to deserve the death of her parents. Had she done something wrong? Was it something she said?

Those questions burned itself into Elena's brain and she though she tried so hard to erase them, she couldn't. In the day, she felt happy and free of worries, but it was at night when the terrors and truths actually came to haunt her. She was scared to close her eyes in fear that they might never open again.

Shaking her head, Elena flipped her phone open. She had just received one new text from Caroline.

_Party at the Salvatore's tonight at 9! You better be coming!_

Elena sighed, but her heart swelled. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know Damon better. She could almost see them talking by the fire as they sipped glasses of wine. But everyone she knew was probably going to be at the party and Elena wasn't sure if she was ready to see everyone yet, especially not Matt. Their encounter at school was horrifying enough.

There was a quick knock at Elena's door and she quickly put her phone away. "Come in," she shouted, occupying herself with organizing her jewelry.

"You're up early," Jenna's voice mused from the doorway. Elena glanced in her aunt's direction and smiled. She loved the way Jenna could be standing there with her hair pulled in a messy bun, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, holding a cracked mug of coffee and still appeared young and beautiful. Elena sometimes envied her aunt for the way she was just able to forgive and forget and live life on whichever course it takes her, not worrying about the troubles on the way. Elena knew a little about Jenna's wild life in high school, but Jenna got over it and became a well known realtor in their small town.

"I've got a lot of things on my mind," Elena said as she ran her fingers across the round beads on one of her favorite necklaces. She pressed her lips together in a tight line to stop the smile that was building up deep inside her. "I didn't really want to waste my day sleeping."

"Alright," Jenna considered with suspicion. She walked into Elena's room and flopped down on Elena's messy bed, almost splashing hot coffee over herself.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked absent-mindedly. It seemed like she was always asking about Jeremy lately. With their parents gone, Elena felt like she had to act more mature and reach out to Jeremy more to make him feel loved and safe.

"Out," Jenna responded briskly.

Elena narrowed her eyes faintly. She tilted her head away from Jenna and continued to admire her jewelry. But she wasn't actually paying attention to her necklaces; her eyes were just glazing over them again and again. There really wasn't a point to it and the way Jenna spoke about Jeremy, Elena knew something was wrong. Jenna was obviously mad at him, _again_, and Elena felt her heart clench. After their parents' death, Jeremy had surrounded himself with the wrong crowd and no matter what Elena tried; she couldn't talk him away from it.

"Has he been…?" Elena trailed off.

Jenna nodded angrily. "No matter how much I try, I just can't seem to get through to him that drugs and alcohol won't solve all his problems, they'll just blur them temporarily. And when he wakes up the next morning, his issues will feel ten times worse. I don't even know how to talk to him anymore."

Elena shrugged. "He'll come around when he's ready."

"I know that, but I'm just afraid by the time he comes around, there won't be a life to look forward to anymore," Jenna groaned in frustration.

"People have different ways of handling things."

Jenna stared at Elena.

"What?" Elena asked with a hint of an edge. She was beginning to grow frustrated by the way Jenna treated Jeremy's situation. Elena knew that Jenna had gone through what Jeremy was currently experiencing in her high school years, but that doesn't mean Jenna has the right to just assume Jeremy will continue the abuse of substances until he died.

"I can't believe this…" Jenna grumbled.

"What Jenna?" Elena's voice cracked up an octave. "That I'm taking Jeremy's side? Well I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'll hate him for what he's doing either! It's his life and he can choose whatever the hell he wants to do with it so just leave him alone."

Jenna looked a little frazzled, but she calmly sipped her coffee. "Elena, I just want the best…"

"Save it," Elena interrupted. "I've heard it already."

With her back turned, Elena heard Jenna sigh and walk out the room. Suddenly, the overwhelming weight of guilt fell upon her. Elena loved Jenna a lot, but sometimes Jenna just needed to stop acting like her mom when she obviously wasn't. Jenna was actually many years younger than her mother and Elena believed Jenna should start acting her age and stop worrying too much, just go with the flow.

Sadly, Elena couldn't say the same about herself. She was troubled with her worries and frustrations and she knew that there was no way out from them.

Just then, Elena's phone vibrated for the second time this morning. Except it was a call this time.

"Hello?" Elena answered, trying to cover up the annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, are you coming to the party or not?" Caroline's trill voice asked rudely through the phone.

Elena walked to her closet and pulled it open, glancing at her clothes. She picked at a jacket and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. "I don't know, Car. I don't really have anything to wear."

"Great! I'll come over and help you out!" Caroline's mood immediately shifted and she was instantly happy at the mention of clothes.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'll just pull something together."

Caroline huffed. "Fine, I'll pick you up around eight thirty. Be ready and please Elena, look sexy for once. I mean, you're hot and all, but jeans and a t-shirt can only do so much for your figure."

Elena grimaced. "I'll do my best."

"Good." Caroline hung up the phone. Elena snapped hers closed as well. She set it down on her table and looked around her room. Everything was in its place, right where she had left if before she left. But furniture and objects don't change. People do. That was why Elena was so nervous to go to that party. Everyone would be different and she would be on the outside again.

-x-

After rummaging through her closet for what seemed like hours, Elena finally settled on a summery blue strapless dress paired with some white gladiator sandals. She had showered and fixed her hair in a low ponytail. Elena didn't want to appear overdressed, but she didn't want to be underdressed either. A casual dress seemed like the way to go.

The fight with Jenna that morning had ruined Elena's happy mood somewhat so she stayed home the whole day, watching old movies and eating stale popcorn. She felt like she had completely wasted a perfect day, and Elena hated that feeling.

She glanced at the clock, it was eight-thirty. Elena had officially managed to waste about ten hours of her life. But Caroline and Bonnie would be here soon and she was ready to relax and enjoy herself. Yet that didn't stop the nerves that were shaking her whole body. Elena felt like a stranger in this town. She hadn't spoken or seen anyone since the accident and she felt like they all moved on while she lagged behind. Even her best friends seemed a little distant. There was a lot Elena had missed out on and a huge stretch like that could easily ruin a perfect friendship.

It was Elena's fault; she had wanted to be cut off from the rest of the world and live hidden in a whole different state. She dragged Jeremy along with her and pulled him into strange cities and places where they would camp out for a few days before moving on. Elena and Jeremy were homeless when Jenna had found them and took them with her to Pennsylvania. Then Jenna decided it would be better to move back into their old house as a spur-of-the-moment thing. She thought it would help Elena and Jeremy move on, but honestly, Elena felt like it was a bit worse. Everywhere she turned, she was reminded of her parents.

With a sigh, Elena grabbed a jean jacket from her closet, in case it got cold later that night and walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door without a bother to look at who it was.

"You ready?" Caroline's familiar voice asked her, bringing Elena to look up. Elena plastered a half smile on her face. Caroline was dressed in a tight-fitted gold dress with high heels. Compared to Caroline, Elena felt very _plain_.

"I guess." Elena didn't need to say anymore. Caroline already knew something was going on and Elena didn't want to ruin her best friend's day either.

Caroline studied her for a second before dropping her gaze and tilting her head around to look at her car. "Well Bonnie's in the car waiting. Let's go."

Elena walked out and closed the door, following Caroline into the car. Abruptly, Caroline stopped. "Elena, honey, you look gorgeous. But you _need_ to smile, okay?"

Elena complied with a groan. Caroline patted her cheek. "That's better."

She sat in the back while Bonnie and Caroline were in the front. Caroline turned up the music and some popular pop song was on but Elena was in no mood to sing along. She sat throughout the whole car ride in absolute silence.

They pulled into the Salvatore driveway twenty minutes later. Elena looked out the window and gasped. The Salvatore house was magnificent. It was huge and beautiful, something Elena did not expect. The house looked old, but it also had a modern twist to it. Bright lights lit the walkway to the front door and pruned shrubs and trees decorated the green expanse of lawn in front of the home. Without thinking, Elena pushed the door open and walked out into the cool air of the night. Caroline and Bonnie followed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bonnie asked Elena as they stood next to each other on the front lawn. The cool grass was tickling Elena's toes through her shoes and Elena felt like dancing.

Elena nodded. "I have to admit, this is nice."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get this damn party started," Caroline grumbled and linked arms through the two girls, pushing herself in between them. Elena and Bonnie laughed as Caroline tried to pull them to the door.

Without hesitation, Bonnie rang the doorbell. Elena could here the loud music blaring through the door. Her hands instantly started to clam up. What was she thinking? She had been back for no more than a week and she was just going to waltz into a party she didn't even know about until Caroline mentioned it. Elena barely knew the Salvatores, let alone wanted to party with them. This was bad. Elena began to fidget and break herself from Bonnie's hold.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered harshly towards Elena.

"I'm not going to this party. I barely know them and it would be awkward…" Elena explained before breaking loose.

Caroline sighed. "Elena, come on, it's just a party. You can just sit around and people-watch. Every party needs a pooper anyway."

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded as she slapped her arm. Caroline shrugged.

"Look, it's been like a whole minute and no one has opened the door. Maybe there isn't a party." Elena was secretly hoping that was the case, but Bonnie and Caroline were not buying it.

"Are you retarded? I can hear the freaking music." Bonnie frowned at Elena and then turned back to the door, smoothing down her dress and fluffing her hair, as if the door were to open any second and the hottest man alive would be welcoming them in.

Suddenly the door opened and Damon was standing in front of them with a smile on his face. Immediately, all of Elena's attention was on him. She was right; the hottest man alive was welcoming them in. Her breath caught in her throat as Elena's eyes flickered to his face. He looked at Caroline, then at Bonnie, and then his gaze stopped at Elena. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome, ladies," he said in a mannerly voice, despite the obnoxious music playing in the background. He was speaking to all three of them, but his eyes where still locked onto Elena. "Make yourself at home, refreshments are on the table."

Bonnie and Caroline giggled before walking in. Elena stayed outside, her arms crossed over her chest, mostly to muffle the sound of her violently beating heart.

"Elena," Damon greeted with a hint of surprise. "I didn't expect you to be here."

A blush instantly stained Elena's cheeks and she could barely look at Damon straight in the eyes anymore. "Caroline invited me. It was a last minute thing. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Damon's eyes twinkled. He held out his arm in gentlemanly conduct. "Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Gilbert."

Elena chuckled quietly before stepping in. "Thank you, Mister Salvatore." Damon closed the door behind her and that's when the realization settled. There would be no escaping now. Elena was here and she was here to stay. But for right now, she didn't mind. The Salvatore house was decorated in a fairly medieval way and it interested Elena. Houses these days were all about the new appliances and technology. This house was different and it was like a new breath of fresh air for Elena, like a step away from the old and into the new.

"The party's this way," Damon gestured as Elena followed. He led her into a vast living room with tall windows. The lights were dimmed, but Elena could see the many bodies that were pressed together, dancing to the heavy bass of the music. The smell of sweat, alcohol and adrenaline infiltrated Elena's nose. It was a scent that Elena was so used to, yet so unfamiliar with. She hasn't been to a party since last year.

"Damon, if you could, I would like to speak with you…" Stefan said as he appeared out of no where. He abruptly cut himself off when he spotted Elena standing next to his brother. "Elena, what a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you could join us."

Elena smiled at the green-eyed beauty. He was equally as handsome as his brother, but there was a politeness in Stefan that Damon lacked. "The pleasure is all mine."

Stefan nodded. "Would you mind if I stole Damon for a few moments?"

Elena shook her head. "Go ahead, no problem."

Smiling, Stefan pulled Damon away, leaving Elena standing there by herself. Caroline and Bonnie were no where to be seen, probably dancing among the mass of people. She craned her neck forward for a better look at everyone, looking for anyone familiar. There were a lot of faces that Elena recognized, but didn't exactly know.

Suddenly, someone was tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to face the concerned eyes of Matt Donavon, her ex-boyfriend. Elena's immediate reaction was to flinch away, but she stayed put.

"Hey Elena," Matt started cautiously.

Elena smiled back. She felt guilty for breaking up with Matt and seeing him now only made her feel worse. This is exactly what Elena had expected to happen and was the main reason why she didn't want to come to this party.

"Hi Matt, how have you been? I'm really sorry about our talk yesterday; I guess I just wasn't really ready for it." Elena clamped her mouth shut before anymore stupid words came out. She mentally slapped herself for being so forward.

Matt looked taken aback, but smiled anyway. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's my fault I threw that at you on your first day back. I should have been more considerate."

They stood there awkwardly, unable to meet each other's eyes. Elena kept sneaking furtive glances at the dancing crowd, hoping Bonnie or Caroline would come and save her from her misery.

"So how's everything been?" Elena asked, breaking the silence between them when she realized she was hopeless. No one was coming to save her so she might as well try and talk to him.

Matt, who was equally desperate to leave, snapped back into focus and smiled at Elena. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Everything's been great. I've been hanging out a lot with Caroline lately. She's really cool."

"Yeah?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, we've been helping each other… cope… with your absence." Matt shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well that's good news. I'm sure you guys have a lot of fun coping." Her words came out like a whip and slapped Matt across the face. It wasn't her intention, but something was wrong with Elena tonight. She couldn't get her emotions into line. "Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that…"

Matt shook his blonde head. "It's fine. I can understand why you would be angry. But I was just wondering if… you know… Caroline and I could… get together?"

It took Elena a few seconds to process what Matt was saying. She quickly realized that he was asking for her permission and Elena instantly felt really bad. "Of course, Matt! Go straight ahead. You and Caroline are perfect for each other."

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief.

Elena turned so that she was facing the crowd of people again. She now desperately wanted to be out there dancing instead of talking with Matt. They've been friends since childhood, but something between then shifted and now things are just weird.

"It's nice that you're back." Matt tried to regain Elena's attention.

"It's nice to be back, refresh some old memories and make some new ones," Elena responded with no significance.

"You look good. Happier."

"Thanks…" Elena wrinkled her eyebrows together. The awkwardness of the situation was now totally beyond her control.

Matt sighed, defeated. "I'll see you around. We should hang out soon."

"Totally, see you," Elena replied plainly before she heard Matt walk away. She had not intended for their meeting to be so out of hand, but it was just the way it worked out. And now matter how hard Elena will try, their relationship won't really ever be the same.

But maybe that's a sign. Maybe Matt wasn't really the one, like Elena had previously thought. Maybe there was someone else out there that Elena should be with… and maybe that someone else was right here in Mystic Falls, standing in the same party that Elena was at, waiting for her.

At that thought, Elena's happiness immediately soared. She walked confidently over to the refreshments table and poured herself a glass of Scotch, downing it in one gulp. She spotted Bonnie and Caroline in a corner, dancing with Tyler and Vicky. They were laughing and singing and having a good time, something Elena hasn't had in a while. She watched them enviously.

Unexpectedly, tears pricked at the back of her eyes. Elena had no idea what she was doing, but she felt like crying. Seeing all of her friends happy made Elena feel rejected; they had moved on without her. Elena knew she shouldn't be selfish, but something with the situation made her feel frustrated, hurt and betrayed at the same time.

Elena had to get out of there and fast. She wanted a place where she could get a grip on herself and reclaim her confidence. She wanted a place where she could be alone.

She wove her way out of the throng of people and walked into the relatively empty hallway, aside from the couple making out on the staircase.

She opened a few wrong doors before she finally opened the door to the room she wanted to be in. The study held bookshelf after bookshelf of books. Elena sighed, walked in, and clicked the door silently shut behind her. She didn't know if she was welcome or not, but she'll just make use of the alone time she had.

She walked to the bookshelf directly in front of her and started reading the titles of the books, the open window allowing the cool breeze to swirl around the room, enveloping Elena in the woodsy old book scent. She inhaled sharply, enjoying the peace and calmness, the only time she's had for months where she was able to clear her mind of any thoughts and just go.

There was a beautiful leather armchair placed right in front of the fireplace. Elena smiled at it before plopping down, her dress puffing up at her sides. She tilted her head back and leaned against the back of the soft leather chair, the soft smell of leather mingled with the earthy smell of books.

The millions of thoughts and memories that were flooding her head just escaped out the window and drifted away with the night breeze. Even though Elena could still hear the obscene rap music blaring in the background, she could finally listen to her own silence for once. It had been awhile since her mind had been completely empty and Elena missed those moments where she could just relax.

"What are you doing in here?" Damon's voice was gruff. Elena jumped out of the chair and stood back by the bookshelf, staring into Damon's emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should go," Elena mumbled before trying to walk around Damon. She didn't even hear him come in, which was so weird.

Before she reached the door, Damon's hand grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. Electricity shot up her arm and Elena tried not to jolt back. Every time they made contact, Elena almost passed out. She felt the air escape right from her lungs and come back to knock her right off her feet. All she could focus on was the way Damon was holding her wrist, as if she was a balloon and the only thing that kept her on Earth was the grip of Damon's hand around her.

"Don't leave." It was a command with a hint of a plea. Elena hated being bossed around and she was about to leave but the resolve within her melted almost as soon as he spoke. The way he came off so damaged and broken made Elena want to hold him and care for him.

"Damon…" Elena started with a hint of warning in her voice. She did have friends to get to and her original plan was to just come here and fresh her mind a bit. Damon was never part of the picture.

"Please," Damon begged this time. Though his face remained hard, his voice was weak and vulnerable. Elena had never imagined this side of Damon before. All she could do was stare.

Slowly, Damon walked over to the leather armchair Elena was just occupying and sat down. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Elena watched.

It felt like hours had passed. He could have been asleep, but then Damon opened his eyes and stared at Elena.

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket as they looked at each other. The house could be on fire, but Elena didn't care. She just wanted to bury herself into his beautiful blue gaze.

"Sit with me," Damon requested as he patted the nearly nonexistent space next to him on the armchair. Without a word of protest, Elena walked over and squeezed herself into the small space between Damon and the arm of the chair.

Pulling out a silver flask from his leather jacket, Damon took a long swig from it and sighed in satisfaction. Then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes once again. Elena was watching his every move with her wide eyes. She liked the way it felt to have his body pressed so tightly against hers. And the way her blue dress laid itself over his dark pants in such a dramatic contrast was almost the most striking thing she had ever seen. She could feel his breathing and something about that made her pulse quicken.

"I can feel your heart beating," Damon whispered with his eyes still closed and his head still resting on the back of the leather chair.

Elena blushed.

"Is it because you're around me?" Damon asked. But it seemed as if he already knew the answer to that. Elena didn't answer him. Damon swallowed and Elena watched the thick muscles in his neck clench and relax.

There really wasn't much to say between them. Elena could sit next to Damon forever and just revel in his touch. She looked at the floor, where his pant leg was brushing against her bare leg and exhaled. She felt the thin fabric of her dress moving and she looked to see that Damon was rubbing it in between his thumb and his forefinger. Then he stopped and rested his hand in the place where her thigh touched his.

"Why did you come back?" Damon broke the calm silence between them, moving his hand back onto his own lap.

"My parents lived here," Elena whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back so she could be closer to him.

"Where are they now?"

Without hesitation, Elena answered, "They're dead."

"I'm sorry." There was pain in Damon's voice, but his face remained smooth and peaceful.

"Me too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena hesitated. "No."

Damon pulled out his flask again and drank. "I understand," he said when he was finally done.

Elena smiled. She was glad there was someone out there that didn't want to pry into her deepest emotions and fears. There was someone out there that only cared when they're together, not what they were talking about, it honestly, it was nice. It was nice not having to talk about anything stupid or irrelevant. It was nice just to sit in each other's company and just let things happen on their own time.

"Thanks." Elena blurted out.

Damon swallowed. "For what?"

"For understanding."

The corner of Damon's mouth twitched up a little, but it immediately fell back down.

The two of them sat there alone, but still together all the same. Elena had her own problems to think about while Damon had his. There was no need to speak anything or say any words. Everything between them was communicated through the way their bodies were touching each other. Occasionally, Damon would brush Elena's hand with his hand, or touch her knee with his. But Elena was too scared to do anything back. She just sat there and marveled at his pale skin and the smoothness of it. It was as if he was a statue carved out of pale white marble. He was so beautiful it was almost impossible.

From the first day they met, Elena knew Damon was special. He was dark and twisted and hidden from the rest of the world. And she liked that. She wanted to help him. She wanted to know him.

And a strange part of her, one that Elena had never discovered before, wanted to love him.


End file.
